


谁是谁的上司

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Summary: 就是想开车写的一段





	谁是谁的上司

1

李赫宰最近有点烦，他觉着自己被上司针对了。

“李赫宰，方案做完了吗？”

李赫宰抬头，自家上司就站在他的面前，板着脸。“李经理，你昨天说明天开会用。”

“李赫宰，你工作多少年了，我说明天用，就是要提前做出来，今天我们来讨论。”

李东海，李赫宰的顶头上司，企划部经理，一个标准天使面孔魔鬼手段的Alpha精英。

李赫宰倒是很欣赏李东海的颜，但是这不代表他就认同这人所有的做法，这人别扭的要死，这要是谁家恋人，可倒霉了。然而公司里的男男女女都很欣赏李东海，毕竟Alpha很少，Beta们饭后茶余的谈资自然就是身边的Alpha有多帅。

抱着多一事不如少一事的人生态度，李赫宰推了推自己的眼镜，点头，“李经理说得对，给我一个小时。”

李赫宰不管同事的议论，无非说他是Beta就是不如李东海这种Alpha，然而这些人基本也都是Beta。Omega按理来说是不适合出外工作的，但是抑制剂的使用，使Omega也可以适应职场生活，但是履历栏上写出第二性别，还是录用率不高。后来劳动法修改，第二性别可以不体现在个人履历上。

李赫宰看着李东海转脸就微笑着跟旁边工位上的同事说另外一个项目，他有些哭笑不得，到底什么地方惹到这位大帅哥了？！他本来就是怕麻烦，都装成鸵鸟了，怎么还能惹到人呢？

2

“喂喂，你怎么了？”

方案顺利通过，为了犒劳连续工作的同事，李东海组织整个部门聚餐。李赫宰坐得距离李东海不近，也不知道这人喝了多少，反正李东海对他有意见，尽量远离还是正确的选择。

但是聚餐结束，李东海就喝多了……

不知为什么，就轮到李赫宰送他回家。按照Alpha的酒量，李东海不应该这么容易就喝醉。

“你到底喝了多少？”

李赫宰没办法，对方也不说话，只能带上司回他的家。

准备开门的时候，李赫宰一个激灵，脑子里面好像有什么炸裂开来，这个味道是Omega的信息素。

竟然有Omega处于发情期在外面？！

李赫宰扶着李东海进屋，赶紧关紧房门，他可受不了这种迷人的信息素的刺激。

但是进屋之后，这种信息素竟然愈发的浓郁。李赫宰看着歪在一边的李东海，面色潮红，呼出的气息都带着浓郁的Omega信息素，甜腻的，带着欲望的。

不会吧……

李赫宰把李东海扔在床上，这人不是Alpha，也不是Beta，而是一个货真价实的Omega。

“我，我包里有……”

“抑制剂？”

“李赫宰……”

李赫宰就站在床边，居高临下看着李东海。叹气，自己明明是怕麻烦才这个公司上班的，结果怎么竟叫他遇见这么麻烦的事儿！

李赫宰去翻李东海的包，找到一个小药盒，平日里李东海总吃的维生素，这竟然是抑制剂。

“谢……”

李东海伸手去接李赫宰的药盒，正好对上李赫宰的目光。李东海不由得一哆嗦，手指触碰到李赫宰的手，更是像触电一样。

“不用谢，我也不打算给你。”

李赫宰的微笑消失，眼中满是玩味，一手将药盒一扔，一手扯了扯自己的领带。

“你……你什么意思……”

“原来你是Omega啊。我还没见过Omega……”

李赫宰按着李东海的肩膀，将李东海抵在床上。李东海身上一层薄汗，白衬衫变得透明，李赫宰清楚的看见李东海已经硬起来的乳头。

明明他想要置身事外的，完全不想惹麻烦的才对。

3

反应过来的时候，李东海的衬衫已经被李赫宰粗暴的扯开，手指捏住李东海胸前的突起。

“唔……你干嘛！住手！”

湿润的舌头舔舐着已经硬起的乳头，强烈的信息素刺激着李赫宰的神经，看李东海这生涩的反应，李赫宰觉着有些意思。

“你干嘛要伪装呢？装成Alpha就这么需要别人崇拜的目光吗？”李赫宰挺不理解的，李东海是这么虚荣的人吗？长得这么漂亮的脸，这么凶狠的眼神，真是有些不搭。

摩挲着李东海的下巴，李赫宰一口就咬了上去。

“你懂什么？Omega不像Alpha和Beta。生来，就会被人看不起，没人会要Omega来担任什么重要的，重要的职位。你别咬了！”

李东海开始扑腾，但是因为发情他根本没有任何力道，这种拒绝根本就是白费力气。

“我不想，不想因为这种东西来决定我的一生啊！”李东海动不了，李赫宰一只腿伸进他的双腿中间，身体被完全禁锢的感觉很不好，而且他伪装Alpha这么久从来没有以Omega的身份在社会上活动过，丝毫不知道这种情况该怎么办。

李赫宰停下了动作，摘下了自己的黑框眼镜，“其实，Alpha啊Omega啊什么的，我觉着特烦。这么麻烦的事，确实很没劲。”

顿了顿，李赫宰的嘴角突然上扬，伸手解开了李东海的皮带。

“喂！”

“可是，真的遇见Omega，还是真的很好奇啊！”

早已经蒙上情欲的眸子里全是不可置信，李东海慌乱地去抓李赫宰的衬衫领子。

“别！李赫宰！我是你的上司！”李东海的声音里带着哭腔，他觉着是威胁，在李赫宰这里，一点威力都没有。

“李东海，上司和下属，那可是后天附加的，这种关系太脆弱了。你这么精明，还用我来教你吗？”

李赫宰一把将李东海的裤子扯下，手指直接就插入了早已经湿润的后穴。因为发情，整个生殖道早已经柔软的可以接受更大的异物进出。

“啊！嘶……你……”

“你啊，忘了一件事，Alpha和Omega都是先天形成的。相互吸引的，就是这种先天的欲望。你是这么可爱的Omega，而我，是Alpha啊！”

4

李赫宰是以Beta进的公司，那是特别普通的存在，但是不久前李东海就开始针对他。他原本有过一个女朋友，是个Beta，但是Alpha很不常见，他的身边就有很多人来追他，最后，前女友和现女友打了起来。李赫宰烦透了，这种拎不清还烦人的恋人，还不如没有，所以他平时都不会表明Alpha的身份。

太烦了……

看着李东海眼中打转的泪水，李赫宰手上更是用力。

“我突然想明白了，你为什么针对我。因为，你早就发现我是Alpha了吧，你这么努力伪装成Alpha，你现在还不是在我身下发情呢吗？”

李赫宰加了一指，开始有规律的抽插。

李东海不想让自己叫出声，但是这种突如其来的刺激让他根本承受不了，双腿大张着摆出毫无廉耻的姿势，他大口喘气，却无法压制自己爆发出的信息素。越是喘气，越是能够感受到李赫宰那具有侵略性的信息素。

“所以，你看不惯我对吗？”

李赫宰继续逼问着，李东海根本不回答。而且，没有余力去回答。

“啊哈……啊！”

李赫宰见李东海不出声，手指顶到更深的地方，顶得李东海哭了出来。

“我，我……”

“你这动作，没做过？”李赫宰只是逗李东海，但是见李东海哭得更厉害，愣了一下，“不会吧……”

“你，放过我吧，好吗，李赫宰？我向你道歉。”

李赫宰抹去李东海脸上的泪水，吻上了李东海的嘴唇，舌头侵略到李东海的嘴中，和李东海的舌头纠缠。离开的时候，拉出了一条银丝，淫靡得很。

“你湿的好厉害，吸得我特别用力，其实你想要吧。”

“不，不要！”

李东海喊着，他之前不是没用按摩棒玩过，但是李赫宰的手指好像比他更懂得他哪里更敏感。快感不顾他的意愿在全身流窜，下腹沉积在小腹，促使后穴不断分泌液体。

李东海高潮了，并不是很大的前端射出了白色的液体，光是李赫宰用手指插了几下就有这样的反应，简直羞耻到了极限。

“你看看，你多么想要我，干你。”

现在的李赫宰和李东海认识的样子根本不一样，李东海能记起的李赫宰是那种平凡的样子，但是现在这个极具攻击性和吸引力的男人，也是李赫宰。这个男人，正散发着让任何一个Omega都无法抗拒的气息。

李赫宰把手指从李东海的体内抽出来，带出一大片淫液。

李东海颤抖着，他知道接下来是什么，他需要反抗，但是从头发丝到脚趾尖，都无法动弹，刚刚高潮的身体想要得要更多的慰藉。蜜穴在手指抽离的时候，特别的空虚，这种欲望，已经是他无法抵挡的了。

“我就说了，你想要。”

李赫宰的声音嘶哑着，抓住李东海的股肉就往外掰，硕大的龟头抵在李东海的穴口，磨蹭了几下，直直的插了进去。

李东海双手抓着床单，眼泪已经让他看不清任何事物，但是他能够感觉到体内那巨大的东西在肆无忌惮的动着。压在他身上的那个人没理会他是不是第一次，就这样肆虐的动作起来。

李赫宰觉着自己顶到了一个更加柔软的地方，反应过来，这是李东海的生殖腔。接下来就是骤风暴雨般的抽插，坚硬的肉棒每一下都会顶进生殖腔的里面，层层软肉被挤开，紧紧包裹着突如其来的侵略者，那是Omega身体中最敏感的地方，却被李赫宰不断蹂躏。

“你的里面，真的太舒服了。”李赫宰摸上了李东海的后颈，“听说在做爱的过程中，Alpha咬破Omega的腺体可以进行标记。”

李东海瞪大了眼睛，“不要，不要，真的不要！我求求你！”

“李经理，求我？别别，我标记你，你就不会对我以外的人发情。这是好事儿啊，你就不用吃抑制剂了啊。”

李东海被李赫宰折腾的无法思考，他的第一次这么叫人心惊，也不知道李赫宰什么时候会发泄出来，标记？

标记之后的Omega会对标记他的Alpha产生依赖，甚至，无法反抗。

他的人生，这么久以来的努力，原来这么的脆弱。

李赫宰说得对，这种生理性的欲望，才是先天的关系，而不是他努力掩盖住的同事关系。

李赫宰拉扯着李东海，将对方翻了过来，再一次插了进去，发出淫靡的水声。“我说到做到，不然你会认为Alpha都不行呢。”

插到最深的地方，感受着内里的柔软，李赫宰看着李东海雪白的后颈，咬了下去。

“啊！”李东海惊呼，那股霸道的信息素被注入到自己的腺体里，信息素暴虐的沾染到李东海的身体。

随着李东海的失神，李赫宰快速抽查了十几下快要射精的时候，抽了出来，射在李东海的腿间。

5

李东海手脚酸软，双目失焦，不知道是高潮引起的，还是被标记引起的。李赫宰看着身边的这个人，被自己霸道标记的人，有一种豁然开朗的感觉。

“李东海，你真的好美。”

“为什么……”

“嗯？”

“为什么要标记我……”李东海小声的问道，还在喘着粗气，脸上是泪水、汗水和口水交织的混合液体，狼狈得很。

“你以后会只对我发情，多好啊。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海的后颈，被咬破的地方很快就结痂愈合了，突然还想咬上一口。

李东海没说话，他听见不靠药物维持，有些心动。但是想到要被这个人为所欲为，还是有些害怕。

“以后请多多指教，宝贝儿。”

李赫宰凑到李东海的面前，吻上李东海的嘴唇。

这可能是李赫宰到公司里面，李东海第一次正视李赫宰的样子，带着笑意的嘴角，含着柔情的眼眸，和刚刚那个暴虐的人完全不同。

李赫宰收起扔出去的眼镜和抑制剂，笑了。

以后啊，换种活法儿吧。

“要洗澡吗？”

“干嘛突然这么温柔？”李东海恢复神智，觉着身上哪里都疼，瞪着李赫宰。

李赫宰拉过李东海的手，吻上去，“你现在是被我标记的Omega。你是我职场上的上司，而我是你身体的上司。”

可能是对方的信息素干扰了自己的信息素，李东海突然害羞起来，握住李赫宰牵着自己的手，“好。”

这是李赫宰从未见过的李东海，又是一顿猛亲才去了浴室。

（中间我粗略计算还有很长很长，先按照短篇发了。）

 


End file.
